Artemis Bayne and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Cat.F.Mews
Summary: This story is Harry Potter told from the point of view of his new best friend, Artemis Bayne. My intention is to follow along the story, all seven books (with some input from the movies where need be). Of course, there will be changes made to the story to incorporate my new character, but not so much that it ruins the story. I hope you enjoy reading this!
1. Chapter 1

ONE

April 6, 2005

Dear Diary,

Today was… well, indescribable, I guess. I received a letter from Hogwarts, the school Dad went to when he was in Wales. We're not in Wales, though, are we? No, we're in America. I should be attending Ilvermorny. Naturally, I asked Dad what the heck was up, and he started acting all weird. It took some convincing, but he finally caved and told me we were moving. Can you guess where? Yeah, WALES.

Needless to say, I'm pretty upset right now. He told me he'd been planning this with Mother since before I was born, and of course I had to upset him by reminding him she's… gone. How am I supposed to feel, though?! I've never heard of these plans before! I feel totally betrayed, but I guess it doesn't matter. Things are already set in stone. On June 1st we'll be on a plane headed to Great Britain.

Till next time,

Arty

* * *

Artemis slammed her pencil down on her crowded desktop and huffed. Her normally brunette hair was now a smoldering red and glowered like hot lava. She'd received this life-altering news hours ago, but after crying out her despair the void was replaced by boiling anger. Although there were almost two whole months before her life was going to be uprooted, it felt like mere minutes to her. She lost track of time sitting at her desk with her head in her hands, but eventually she was forced to leave the solace of her bedroom for dinner. The Bayne household was tense that evening. Artemis' father, Daniel, tried his hardest to pretend nothing unusual had happened, but he soon realized that wouldn't work when she only responded with one-word answers.

"Artemis, you have to understand I'm not doing this to hurt or punish you." He paused and looked down at his plate. "I want to take you back to my homeland, so you can grow up where I did. There's a whole world out there you've never seen, and I want to show it to you." He paused again, but Artemis still said nothing. "I don't want to be here anymore, either, not without your mother." Artemis finally looked up and saw tears in his eyes. "I don't want you to hate me."

A pang of guilt shot through her body, and she quietly said, "I don't hate you." That seemed to be enough to satisfy him for the time being, and he didn't push the topic any further. Once they finished dinner Daniel put away the leftovers, and Artemis cleaned up the dirty dishes. As she was carrying the dishes to the sink one slipped from her grip. She tried to grab it and missed, but the plate suddenly flew into her outstretched hand instead of smashing to the ground.

"Nice catch," Daniel said before leaving the room. Artemis quickly washed the dishes and sought out her father. She found him in the office packing his belongings into cardboard boxes.

"Why are you packing already?" she asked as she eyed the boxes. "We have plenty of time."

"Multiple reasons," Daniel answered with his back to her. "One: packing takes a lot longer than you realize. Two: I hope to send as much as possible to the new house before we leave to ease the stress."

"It wouldn't take so long if you'd use magic," Artemis told him. "You're a wizard for a reason."

"Unlike you young whippersnappers," he said sarcastically, "I don't like relying on magic for every little thing. It wouldn't hurt you to do some manual labor every once in a while."

"You mean muggle labor?" she snorted.

"It teaches character," Daniel replied sternly. "You need to understand the struggle of not having magic at your fingertips to truly appreciate it."

"But Dad, I do have magic at my fingertips." Artemis held up a hand and wiggled her fingers, sending little sparks into the air.

"You know what I meant, Arty," he sighed. Artemis didn't have anything clever to say back, so he added, "You don't have to start packing yet, but don't put it off till the last second, okay?" She nodded, said good night, and returned to her bedroom.

That night her sleep was plagued by nightmares. She was repeatedly forced to relive her mother's death over and over again. It always started out the same: on a sunny Saturday in mid-July, six-year-old Artemis and her smiling mother entered a parking garage as they returned to the car after a day of shopping. Suddenly, a crazed man jumped out from behind a minivan. He was dirty and twitchy with a face was covered in scabs. He was having trouble forming coherent sentences, but one thing he made clear was he wanted money. Artemis couldn't tear her eyes away from the sharp point of his large knife. Her mother tried to pull her wand from her purse, but the man panicked and plunged his blade into her heart. Fear consumed Artemis and she used her magical abilities to transform into a mouse. From underneath the car she watched her mother's body fall backwards onto the concrete; the light of life slowly faded from her eyes. The man desperately looked for Artemis but quickly gave up and began looting her mother's body. He cursed when he found what little money she had and ran away. Long after his footsteps had faded Artemis emerged from under the car. Her mother's eyes were glassy and stared off into space. With a sob, Artemis collapsed over her lifeless body.

She woke in a cold sweat, scared and disoriented, but quickly realized she was safe and sound in her bedroom. It was only five in the morning, hours before she was supposed to wake up for school. Unfortunately, she was unable to go back to sleep, not that she really wanted to anyways. This happened often over the next two months, making her remaining time in the States quite unenjoyable. She tried to stay positive, but it was hard considering the circumstances. Soon the end of May reared its ugly face, and it was time for the Baynes to move. Most of their possessions had been shipped overseas already, leaving the house empty and unfamiliar. Artemis spent most of her time in her bedroom, but by their final night even that was no longer comforting. All that remained was her sleeping bag, a duffel bag full of books, and her most prized possession: a picture of her mother, Jocelyn, and her standing in front of the house on Artemis' first day of school. The last thing she remembered before drifting off to sleep was her mother's bright smile.

The next morning Daniel was up and rapping on Artemis' bedroom door before sunrise. After eating a quick breakfast of cereal and an orange, the duo packed their final items, stowed them in the car, and set off for the airport. Artemis grumbled about this and that the entire morning. She only stopped they pulled out of the driveway, and she turned around in her seat to watch their house disappear into the darkness.

"This will be good for us, Artemis," Daniel said, watching his daughter in the rear view mirror. She slumped back in her seat and sighed.

The sun was peaking over the treetops when they reached the airport, and almost an hour later their plane was lifting off into the orange morning sky. Their first flight was from Knoxville to Detroit. They touched ground just after nine in the morning and snacked on some peanuts while they waited for their next flight. In an effort to burn time during the hour-long layover, they wandered around the gigantic airport and browsed throughout the shops. Artemis felt overwhelmed by the size of the building and was happy when their flight number was called over the speakers. She felt jittery as they boarded this time from both nervousness and excitement. This next flight was the long stretch from Detroit to Amsterdam, and it would be tomorrow by the time they landed again. Her eyes were glued to the window as they flew past Lake Erie and over Lake Ontario. Once back over land she began to lose interest and turned her attention to Daniel, who was engrossed in his book.

"Dad, where exactly are we moving?"

"My hometown, Aberdyfi."

"What's it like there?"

"The town is pretty small, but I'm sure it's bigger than when I was a lad. It sits right on the coast, though it's quite secluded, and it's in a national park. It'll be different from what you're used to, but I think you'll enjoy it. The area is breathtakingly beautiful."

"What about the house?"

"Well, it's actually a mansion, and trust me when I say it's very unique. It started out as just a tiny hut way back in 78."

"Like... 1778?"

"No, just 78. This year is 2005; that year was 78." Artemis' jaw dropped. "In the beginning it was nothing more than wood and mud, but over the years each generation of my family improved upon it until it is what it is today."

"How big is it?" Artemis asked eagerly.

"Let's see," Daniel sighed. "There are twelve wings, and each is roughly the size of a small house. There's the kitchen, dining room, office, library, bedrooms, sun room, indoor pool, and indoor garden. I think that's everything, but it's been quite a while since I've been there. Since we were in America when my parents passed away, I let my brother take care of the house. He's been running it as a bed-and-breakfast."

"Wow." Artemis was too astonished to say much more. "I thought only rich people got to live in mansions. Now I do, too!"

Daniel chuckled and said, "Well, we're not exactly poor anymore."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"There's a lot of old wealth in my family. Even after splitting it between my brother and me we're still sitting on a pretty stack." Artemis opened her mouth to say something, but he quickly cut her off. "One thing you must always remember is to never let wealth change you, unless it's for the better. Okay?" Artemis quickly nodded and sat back in her seat. There were so many things going through her mind she was worried it was going to short-circuit. She looked out the window and watched the ocean waves below them until she drifted off to sleep.

The next thing Artemis knew, they were landing in Amsterdam. "What time is it?" she grumbled through her sleepy haze.

"Here, it's one o'clock in the afternoon. Back in America, it's seven in the morning." She moaned and shuffled her feet as the plane emptied. They faced another layover, but this one was nearly two hours long. Luckily that left them with plenty of time for lunch, so they visited a small restaurant near the terminal. Their full bellies made them sleepy, and they almost missed their plane to London, just making it to the gate as the last boarding call blared over the speakers. Despite the long layover, the flight was only an hour long, and Artemis was happy when they were back on solid ground for good.

"I'll be glad if I never see another plane for as long as I live," she huffed as they retrieved their luggage. The last leg of their journey was a five hour car ride, but Artemis didn't care because her uncle, Ben, had come to drive them to Wales. She couldn't contain her excitement when she spotted him leaning against his van and took off sprinting in his direction. She slammed into him at full speed, but he was a large, stocky man and lifted her into the air.

"Little Arty!" he cried as he pulled her into a tight hug. "It's been too long!" When he finally released her she was eagerly welcomed by her aunt, Gracie, and her two cousins, Marcus and Kimberly.

"Is that the new baby?" Artemis asked, peering at the bundle in Gracie's arms.

"Yes," she replied, showing Artemis its face. "This is Hunter. He's just three weeks old now." Artemis thought he looked like a potato, but she held her tongue and smiled politely.

"Brother!" Ben bellowed before he pulled Daniel into a strong hug. Ben squeezed his brother like an empty toothpaste tube and laughed. "Don't worry, soon you'll be big and strong like me." Daniel laughed politely and muttered under his breath as he stowed their luggage in the trunk. Once everything and everyone was in the car, they began their journey home. It had been four years since they'd seen each other, and the car buzzed with conversation all the way home. It was dark outside once the family arrived at Ben and Gracie's house, so they ate a quick dinner and rushed off to bed. Kim was out in a matter of minutes, but Artemis stared at the upper bunk and listened to the sound of her cousin's soft snoring. Eventually the rhythmic sound coaxed her to sleep where she was thrown into a senseless dream. She saw glimpses of three people she was sure she'd never met: a dark-haired boy with glasses, a girl with a mane of wild brown hair, and a pale red-headed boy. She also saw a towering castle, a talking hat, and an old man with twinkling blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The next morning Artemis was woken by the sound of a cheery bicycle bell traveling through the open window. After a yawn and a good stretch, she slid off her squeaky mattress and ducked to avoid Kim's arm that was dangling over the edge of the mattress. Artemis took a look around the room. The nightstand next to the bed was full of various novels, and the black lamp on top was angled towards the pillow on the bottom bunk. Against the opposite wall was a squat dresser with various knick knacks scattered across the top: trophies, pictures with friends and family, shells, some handmade bracelets, and a few antique dolls. Artemis frowned at the dolls, which she found creepy, and walked into the hallway. The strong smell of coffee flooded her nose, and she followed the sound of conversation to the kitchen, where Gracie, Ben, and Daniel stood talking over steaming mugs.

"What are you doing up so early, dear?" Gracie asked.

"She got more sleep than the rest of us yesterday," Daniel laughed. Gracie handed Artemis a cup of fresh orange juice and smoothed her hair, which was its original brunette color again.

"I was just telling your dad that the last visitors left the bed-and-breakfast a few days ago, so the cleaning crew should be done by now," Ben explained. "You'll get to see your new home today!"

"Are we going to get a car?" Artemis asked before sipping on her juice.

"No need, we already have one," Daniel answered. "It's an old Morris Mini Minor." A smile spread across his face as he relived a few childhood memories in his mind.

"You'll love it," Gracie added. "It's an adorable little thing." She left to go wake Kim and Marcus, and afterward the family enjoyed a delicious, homemade breakfast. Gracie stayed behind that afternoon to watch the kids while Ben escorted Artemis and her father to their new home. As they drove across town Artemis rested her head against the window and took in the scenery. The architecture was very different from what she was used to in the States. Every house front was dotted with floor-to-ceiling windows, and many of the buildings were covered in wood paneling in various shades of brown or white. They passed two tennis courts, a large lacrosse field, and a small motel near the entrance to town. Soon they reached A493, one of the roads that connected cities across the United Kingdom. Less than a mile outside of town was the Trefeddian Hotel, a beautiful, grand building with a much higher price tag than the local motel. From there on out it was mostly open land, with the exception of a few houses and parking lots for the nearby beaches.

Artemis looked around in confusion when Ben turned off the main road and stopped. "Dad, I thought you said we lived in a mansion," she said, eyeing the small green and gray cottage nearby.

"Don't worry, Artemis. The house is further up the driveway. This is the caretaker's cottage. We'll be staying here for the first few weeks until you get comfortable with the main house. I don't want you getting lost in there." Artemis snorted and gave the cottage a good look. There were two fireplaces, given away by the fat chimneys rising through the roof. The roof itself was covered in gray shingles that matched the color of the chimneys. The stucco walls were painted a faded olive green, and the platform of the house was made of large, gray bricks. The windows had been replaced recently and were trimmed in bright white, but the window sill was the original dark wood. Across the small driveway was a detached garage that, with the exception of the garage door and lack of chimneys, looked like a miniature version of the house. The three of them exited Ben's van and entered the cottage through a heavy wooden door. Artemis had never thought their old house was that big, but it seemed huge when she saw all their furniture and boxes crammed inside the small structure.

The kitchen, dining room, and living one formed one giant room. On the opposite wall was a sliding glass door that opened up to the backyard, which was closed off from the road by a hedge that had grown over the original fence. Here and there you could still see old, faded wood poking through the shrubbery. On the left of the living room was a narrow hallway leading to the bathroom, a small hall closet, and the bedroom located at the back of the house. Daniel rested a hand on Artemis' shoulder and smiled down at her.

"You don't mind sharing a room with your dear old dad, do you? At least you'll have a bed to sleep in again."

"'Course not."

"Do you like it so far?"

"I love it," she answered with the best smile she could muster. Seeing all their things reminded her of memories from their old home, but she pushed the heartache from her thoughts and tried to prevent her hair turning maroon.

"Just wait," Ben said as he ushered them back to the van. "You haven't seen the best part yet." They continued along the tree-lined driveway, and Artemis' heart skipped a beat when she spotted the edge of a barn at the first bend in the road. The sounds of horses nickering welcomed her as she jumped out of the van. The barn was inside a small enclosure along with a water trough and a huge stack of hay blocks. Just outside the enclosure was a horse trailer and a small storage shed containing saddles, reins, and other riding supplies. This all sat alongside a roundabout across from a large, somewhat dilapidated shed. In the middle of the roundabout was a second smaller enclosure used for holding the horses while they were prepped for travel. As Daniel and Ben discussed plans for building a chicken coop, Artemis peered through one of the dusty windows on the front of the large shed. Inside was a stockpile of garden supplies, and in the middle sat a monstrous riding mower.

"That mower is the most American thing on this property, besides you," Ben laughed as he came up behind her. "Reminds me: there's a man who comes every two weeks to mow around the barn and the houses. You can cancel if you want, but personally I think it takes a huge load of your shoulders. Plus, he's a kind old man, and I think he appreciates being out here. I don't know that he leaves home very often since his wife died." Ben guided Artemis inside where the horses waited. The only stallion, a Dales pony named Turley, was solid black from his hooves to his mane, and his recently groomed coat was sleek and shiny. Artemis found him intimidating, but Ben assured her he was the friendliest of the horses. The second horse, Specka, was a white Appaloosa covered in black spots that resembled giant freckles. Her soft white hair fell in her eyes as she bowed to nuzzle Artemis' hand. Next was Brenna, a golden Palomino with a light blonde mane and tail. She was the youngest and feistiest but a good, loyal horse once she came to trust you. Last was the Clydesdale, Pippa. She was mostly black with a white face and legs. The hair on her legs was also white, but her mane and tail were raven.

Artemis reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled away so they could continue their tour. The driveway pointed south before forming a fish hook shape where it jutted out east. They rode along a narrow S-curve before reaching a large paved area at the front of the mansion. There wasn't much order in the architecture because of the uncoordinated renovations, but it was beautiful nonetheless. A four car garage was connected to the rest of the house by a long corridor, which looked like a small growth on the front wing of the house. The walls were a bright white stucco, and the roof was covered in smoky blue shingles. The trio climbed the grand white steps leading to the terrace and stopped before a breathtaking entryway.

The front door was a towering nine feet tall and framed by stained glass windows depicting a rose vine. A loud swoosh emitted as the door opened to reveal the foyer. A grand crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, which must have been at least eleven feet high. The floors were made of gray and white marble tiles, and the walls were a soft yellow color that glowed in the gentle lighting. To the right was a large archway leading to the visitation room decorated with matching tables, couches, and chairs. There was a bathroom built into the far wall, and sunlight poured in through three wide windows. On the left of the foyer was the hallway leading to the garage, but they passed by it for the time being. Farther ahead they came upon a large office cluttered with various files from the years of bed-and-breakfast business. Beside that was a restaurant-quality kitchen, and the dining room, which easily could have sat thirty people, was across the hall. Artemis began to notice small oddities as they continued forward, such as the only way to the rest of the house was through the dining room.

After that, the first thing they came across was a lavish gold-and-white bathroom. Artemis was more interested in the glass double doors at the end of the hallway, through which she could see a massive indoor garden. Unfortunately for her, Ben directed them down the hall on the left first. The right wall was lined with couches and chairs that were nestled among overflowing bookcases. On the left was a single wooden door that led to an Olympic-sized indoor pool. Artemis couldn't contain her excitement, and her hair flashed bright yellow at the sight. Once they entered the indoor garden it changed to baby blue, reflecting her awe. The room, which connected the front and back of the house, was constructed to be a giant greenhouse. It was big enough to fit a lacrosse field inside, and the walkway that wound through the plants like a snake was dotted with benches. Artemis had never seen such a collection of fragrant flowers and beautiful succulents. As they walked through the garden, she spied many plants she'd never heard of, and she could have sworn that some of them leaned into her hand as she touched them.

Their tour continued to the second floor, which only covered the back half of the house. All ten bedrooms were located on this floor, and each one was decorated in a different color and theme. There was the Blue Room, which was decorated in sky blue and white and furnished with delicate antique furniture. The next room was called the Black Room, though it was actually smoky gray with black Gothic-style furniture. After that came Artemis' favorite, the Purple Room, which was decorated with silk in every shade of purple from plum to lavender. Following that was the Yellow Room, the perfect embodiment of a sunny day. All the furniture was circular, and the brightly lit room seemed to radiate warmth and happiness. The last room on the left side of the hallway was the Brown Room. All of the furniture was made of beautiful mahogany wood, and the color scheme was rich brown with gold accents. Across the hall was the Pink Room, the girliest room in existence. Everything was either pastel pink or white, and lace coated every available surface. Next was the Green Room. Most of furniture was painted grass green, and the accent colors included purple, orange, and red. It greatly reminded Artemis of a garden. In the middle of the wall sat the entrance to the White Room. Artemis wouldn't even step inside for fear of soiling something. Everything was white: the floor, windows, doors, walls, curtains, furniture, and bedding. The following room, the Red Room, was a startling contrast. The wooden furniture was stained dark and all the fabric was blood red velvet. Last but not least came the energizing Orange Room. It was like stepping inside an actual orange; there was even a bowl of them on the vanity.

After seeing all the bedrooms, the Baynes descended one of the four staircases leading to the first floor and entered the longest hallway in the house. To the right of the stairs was a maid's closet stocked with cleaning supplies and spare linens. To the left was a small sunroom, and across the hall was a wooden door that led to a vast home library. It rivaled almost every public library Artemis had ever been in. The only other feature on the left side of the hall was a second wooden door situated in the middle of the wall. Ben urgently ushered Artemis forward, eager to show her what the room contained.

Artemis analyzed the door and realized it had no key hole or door knob. Before she could point it out, Ben pulled out a slender wand and tapped it against the wood three times. Instead of swinging open like a normal door, the wood melted away as though it were made of liquid gold. It took a couple of seconds for her eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room, but she let out an audible gasp when the features began to come into focus. In the center of the room was a large, open fireplace with an equally large cauldron propped atop it, and a wide brick chimney was magically suspended from the ceiling above. The walls were hidden behind shelves containing magical books and bottles of potion ingredients, some of which sent shivers down Artemis' spine.

"Has no one asked why we have a giant, unopenable door in the house?" Artemis asked.

"No," answered Ben. "It's been magically concealed so that muggles can't see it."

"How do you keep this place so clean?" she asked as she ran her fingers along one of the bookcases.

"Well…" Ben shot Daniel a look.

"We have a house elf," Artemis' father explained. "They belong to the oldest of wizarding families, and they get passed down with the house."

"A what?" she asked, her brows burrowed in confusion.

"Let me show you," he replied with a smile. "Tula!" There was a loud crack and a small figure suddenly appeared beside them. Artemis yelped and fell over.

"You called, Master Daniel?" the elf squeaked.

"Yes, Tula. I wanted you to meet my daughter, Artemis." She stood to her feet as Tula bowed deeply.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Artemis."

"Er, you can call me Arty," she said nervously.

"Very well, Master Arty." The elf bowed again and clasped her hands together in front of her. She was very short, not even standing as tall as Artemis' waist, had lightly tanned skin, and gigantic ears that were half as big as her head. Her eyes were the size of baseballs and shimmered sky blue in the flickering candlelight. A fat, squat nose protruded from the center of her face, and a mouth that looked proportionally small compared to her other features rested beneath it. The only thing she wore was an old lace pillowcase with arm and leg holes sewn into it.

"I have not seen you for a very long time, Master Daniel," she said in her high-pitched voice. "It has been many, many years."

"Yes, sixteen to be exact. It would have sooner, but we could never seem to find a good time to come back. I've missed you, Tula." He patted her head affectionately, and tears swelled up in her eyes.

"Yes, yes, we missed you as well, Master. It is unfortunate your parents could not live to see your return." Daniel nodded solemnly.

"Well, that's all. You may return to whatever you were doing before we interrupted you." Tula bowed one final time and disappeared with another crack.

"What is that, that sound?" Artemis asked.

"House elves use Apparition to travel," replied Ben. "Wizards and witches can do it, too, but you have to be seventeen. Plus, it can be quite dangerous if you're not careful, which is why so many magical folk choose to travel by other means. House elves are naturally skilled at Apparition, so they've nothing to worry about."

"Can they only travel inside their houses?"

"Goodness no," Daniel answered. "House elves can apparate anywhere as long as you call for them. You could be on the other side of the world and they would come to you if they were able. They only obey the calls of their masters, though. They would come to you, me, or Ben and his family." Artemis swelled up with questions, but her father and uncle led her out of the room. She turned back once more to see the door reforming as if someone was pouring gold into a door-shaped mold.

They backtracked to the garage, and Artemis' hair turned bright pink when she laid eyes on the tiny car inside. It was dwarfed by the empty garage and almost looked like a toy car from afar. Gracie had been right when she said it was adorable. It had a boxy frame with rounded edges and cylindrical features, giving the car a bubbly look. The exterior was a smoky blue color that matched the shingles on the house, and the interior was decorated with cream-colored leather.

"It's awfully big on the inside for a two-door," Artemis commented.

"Another perk of having magic in your blood," Ben said with a wink. "She runs like a beaut," he added as het pat the roof. "We've taken good care of her for you." Ben and Daniel discussed car specifics that Artemis didn't understand before they returned to the cottage. Daniel and Artemis rode in the Morris Mini Minor, and Ben followed in his minivan.

"See you at supper!" Ben called out the window as he turned back onto the main road. Daniel and Artemis waved until he was out of sight and then dove into unpacking. They were exhausted by the time they finished, but they'd managed to clear all but two boxes full of knick knacks. Artemis alphabetized her books while Daniel showered, and shortly after they were back in the car and headed for Ben and Gracie's.

Although Artemis found it refreshing to be so close to loved ones again, she was grateful her father and she had their own place to go to at the end of the night. Ben and Gracie's small house was not built for seven people. However, no one seemed to mind bumping elbows as they enjoyed yet another wonderful meal together. Artemis was in high spirits by the time they parted ways. She was eager for the next day when her cousins were going to take her exploring on the beaches. That night she lay in bed and listened to the sounds of nature echoing in the room as she read her book. It was much different than night time at their previous house. There were no streetlamps or bustling city sounds, just moonlight and chirping crickets. She drifted into a peaceful sleep but woke feeling bittersweet after hours of dreaming about her mother; at least this time they were pleasant memories. Daniel was awake long before her and had prepared a large bowl of fruit salad for breakfast. As they were eating, Artemis noticed a scratching sound at the front door. She pointed it out to her father, who quickly went to investigate. As soon as he opened the front door an orange tabby cat raced inside, and he gave a startled jump.

After laughing at himself, he said, "Ben told me he'd been feeding some strays, but I didn't realize they'd make themselves right at home." The cat blinked at him from the couch; it almost looked like it was smiling. Artemis passed her father in the kitchen doorway as she ran out to pet the tabby. It meowed and starting purring loudly.

"It's a boy," she declared. "What should we name him?"

"Why don't you choose?" Daniel replied. He pulled a half-empty bag of cat food from the cabinet and poured some into a bowl. Artemis watched the cat eat a few bites before deciding.

"We'll call him Martin."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

The Bayne's new home was a favorite for strays and abandoned pets, and within the month they had a crowd of pets roaming around the property. The first to show up was a young Calico with long hair and yellow eyes; Artemis named her Paige. Clarissa, a seal point Birman, soon followed, and Daniel instantly fell in love with her beautiful blue-gray eyes. Just a few days later someone left a box of puppies under their mailbox. There was Daisy, a tan mutt with black accents, Jessa, a solid black Labrador, and Taylor, a golden blonde Labrador. The next dog they found was Tiffany, a brown and black Dachshund-Chihuahua mix. Then they took in their second male cat, Sampson, who had long, black hair with splotches of white framing his golden eyes. Next to show up was a trio of Pitbulls: gray and white Lucas, solid black Louise, and red and white Olivia, who was the runt. Artemis had never had pets before, and she wanted even more. After much convincing, Daniel took her into town and they bought Alfred, a chocolate brown Dachshund, to keep Tiffany company. However, that same day a white and brown Jack Russell terrier they later named James found his way to them. Surprisingly, the Baynes managed to make it a whole week before the next two strays showed up: a Border Collie puppy, Sophie, who was tagging along with a white and tan Siberian Husky, Max. On the last day of the month, after relentless begging, Daniel agreed to buy Artemis a new kitten, Meena. She was a Calico, like Paige, but had short hair instead. After that Daniel finally put his foot down and declared no more pets.

That wasn't the only change in Artemis' life that happened over the summer. With Ben's help, Daniel was able to follow through on his plans for building the chicken coop. Once it was erected, they bought a Rhode Island Red rooster named Perry and five Goldline hens: Annie, Beth, Katie, Joy, and Sadie. Daniel was an ambitious man, and even though their farm was in need of much repair, he constantly talked about selling their produce and making homemade goods. Artemis and her father quickly befriended Hector, the elderly man who mowed the lawns, and he was beyond excited when Daniel asked him to help get the farm up and running.

With their fathers constantly working, Artemis spent a lot of time tagging along with her cousins, exploring the forest, or at the beach. It became normal to find piles of beautiful seashells piled around the cottage and sandy shoes sitting outside the door. One particularly fair-weathered day Artemis decided to go exploring in the woods. The property her house sat on was so large that in a month and a half she still hadn't explored it all. This time she headed east until she came across a small brook. She walked along the edge for a while before she took off her shoes and walked into the water. She wasn't sure how long she'd been walking when she spotted a clearing in the distance. She stepped out of the stream and quickly walked towards the tree line, ignoring the sting of sharp rocks digging into her bare feet. When she stepped into the clearing the entire atmosphere shifted. She couldn't describe the sensation, but she could feel the magic pulsing through the air. She cautiously walked to the middle and looked around. The trees were lined in a perfect circle, something that definitely didn't occur in nature. Though Artemis was certain she was alone, she felt like she was surrounded by life. She looked up at the sky, her vision framed by the treetops, and felt overwhelmed with a magical force. Suddenly her vision grew darkened until she couldn't see. She tried to shake her head, but she felt like she was stuck in a cloud. Through the dark haze she could see flashes and outlines of objects: gigantic chess pieces, a monstrous three-headed dog, and a twisted, snakelike face.

As soon as it came the haze disappeared, and Artemis found herself standing in the clearing still staring at the sky. Her heart was pounding, and her whole body was drenched in a cold sweat. Despite the warm summer weather she couldn't stop shivering. With shaky legs she walked back to the tree line, and as soon as she was out of the clearing she sprinted all the way home. She was glad to find the cottage empty when she arrived. The last thing she wanted was her father to worry. To ease her nerves, she pulled her Hogwarts letter from the night stand drawer and began reading it for the hundredth time. The yellow parchment was heavy in her hands, and the emerald green ink inscribed across it glittered in the sunlight. Her fingers traced the ridges in the purple wax seal as her eyes analyzed the symbol imprinted onto it: a coat of arms with a large 'H' in the center, surrounded by a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake. She pulled the letter out of the envelope and let her eyes drift down the page. At the top was an illustration of the seal with a banner underneath that read "Draco, Dormiens Nunquam, Titillandus." Following that was the heading:

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards.)

Dear Miss Bayne,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

She stared at the elegant signature for a few seconds; it was the most beautiful handwriting she's ever seen. The same illustration decorated the top of the second page and underneath was a list divided into three sections.

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastening)

Please note all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

1\. The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

2\. A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

3\. Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

4\. A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

5\. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

6\. Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

7\. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

8\. The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT

ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

As she finished reading the last of the letter, Daniel entered the cottage and called for her.

"Yes, Dad?" she asked with her head poking out of the doorway.

"Just wondered if you were here," he answered.

"Hey, I have a question." She handing him the letter and pointed to the top of the first page. "'Draco, Dormiens Nunquam, Titillandus.' What does this mean?"

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon," he answered with a smile. "Latin is a fun language, isn't it?"

"Is that the school motto?" Artemis asked. "It seems kinda silly."

"You'll quickly learn not everything is as serious as it seems," Daniel told her. "We need to visit Diagon Alley soon." He quickly surveyed her supplies list.

"Where's that?"

"It's a wizarding shopping area. Don't let me forget to ask Ben for floo powder."

"Do we have to use floo?" Artemis whined.

"It's the easiest way to get there, Arty. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Tell that to the people that get lost," she muttered as she returned to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

A week later Artemis found herself sitting at Ben and Gracie's dining room table unable to eat the plate of food in front of her. A knot had formed in her throat when she woke up that morning, and no matter what she did she couldn't get rid of it. It took a lot of effort, but she did manage to eat enough to stave off hunger. After dinner the adults were busy talking about adult things, so Artemis, Marcus, and Kimberly wandered off to the bedroom.

"I don't get what the big deal is," Marcus huffed. "Mum made this huge feast just for you, and everyone's acting like you're the next Queen of England."

"Lay off it, Marc," Kimberly snapped. "All you've done is complain the last few days."

"If it makes you feel any better," Artemis said, "I don't even like all this attention."

"And you know how important this is to them," Kimberly added. "It's 'family tradition.' Real important stuff, it is."

Marcus rolled his eyes and muttered, "Wonder what they'd do if one of us didn't get a letter."

"Why wouldn't we get a Hogwarts letter?" Kimberly asked.

Marcus suddenly blushed, as if he hadn't meant for anyone to hear him. "W-well, I dunno… I mean, Artemis obviously has a lot of magic in her." Artemis' hair blushed as pink as her face. "What if we… you know, don't have enough magic in us?"

"That's absurd!" Kimberly cried.

"My hair, it's just because of what I am," Artemis explained. "You have just as much magic in you, if not more. If they noticed me, they'll definitely notice you and Kim. I'm not that special…" That seemed to lift Marcus' mood a bit, and by the end of the night he was his normal self again.

The next morning seemed to arrive in the blink of an eye, and the knot in Artemis' throat was replaced by nervous jitters. She tried to keep mind preoccupied, but she ended up being ready a whole fifteen minutes before everyone else. She grew impatient as she watched everyone sluggishly move about the house. Finally everyone gathered around the fire place, still yawning and rubbing their eyes. Gracie picked up a small tin from the mantel and pulled off the lid.

"It's very simple, I promise," Daniel said as he took a pinch of the powder. "Just throw this into the fireplace, step in, and state your destination."

"Don't be nervous, dear," Gracie tried to console her. "We've been traveling the Floo Network for years. Even your cousins have done it." Artemis cast them a sideways glance, and they flashed her reassuring smiles.

"I'll go first so you can watch me, okay?" Artemis nodded, and watched as her father threw his powder into the fireplace. Bright green flames shot up from nothing, and he stooped down and stepped inside. Her breath caught in her throat, but nothing happened.

"Diagon Alley," Daniel said loudly and clearly. Artemis stepped back as he was engulfed in a cloud of green fire. When the flames dispersed, he was gone.

"It's as simple as that," Gracie said, holding out the canister to her. "Just talk clearly. Oh, and make sure you keep your elbows tucked in." Artemis gulped, took a small handful, and threw it into the fire place. She carefully stepped inside with her eyes closed tight, but she was surprised to find the green flames only tickled her.

"Diagon Alley," she said in a shaky voice. The flames took over her vision, and a great gust of air came from above her. Her family's smiles disappeared as she was sucked out of the fireplace and into the network. Dozens of fireplaces flew past her, and her eyes clamped shut as a wave of nausea came over her. Before she knew her feet hit solid ground, causing her to collapse.

"You alright?" She nodded as Daniel helped her to her feet. She looked back over her shoulder as he led her away. There was a line of large brick fireplaces and a steady flow of people transporting to and from them. "The first place we need to go is the bank, Gringotts." Artemis barely heard him, though, because her head was spinning around trying to look in every direction at once. She was tall for her age and still had a hard time seeing over the crowd of people in the street.

Once they stopped Artemis' gaze focused on the building before them. The structure towered over the rest of the shops, and its white marble walls stuck out amongst the dark wood and stone the surrounding buildings were constructed from. Daniel guided her up a short flight of stairs and through two bronze doors that were twice as tall as a grown man. Just inside the bronze doors was a small entrance way, only big enough for a bench and a decorative tree on either side of the room. Across from the front doors was set of silver doors with an inscription engraved in them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

A shiver trickled down Artemis' spine and she hid behind a curtain of dark gray hair. That's when she noticed the two goblins standing guard on either side of the room. They bowed deeply as the doors magically swung open, and Daniel quickly pulled her through to keep her from staring at the foreign creatures. She gasped at the marble-clad main hall. Her gaze traveled from the grand crystal chandeliers above to the intricate swirling design on the floor. Running along either side of the room were long counters made of dark oak, and seated behind them were hundreds of goblins counting gold and weighing jewels. They walked along the counter until they found a goblin who was available to service them.

"Hello, sir," Daniel said. "We've come to withdraw money from our account."

"Name?" asked the teller in a curt tone as he stared down from his perch.

"Bayne." The goblin leaned forward and studied them.

"Do you have your key?" Daniel produced a tiny gold key from his pocket and handed it to the teller.

The goblin examined it for a moment and barked, "Dangrook!" A second goblin hobbled over at once. "Show these guests to their vault." Dangrook nodded and led them behind the counter to one of the numerous wooden doors lining the wall. The next corridor they entered was tremendously different from the hall they had come from. It was a narrow passageway carved through solid stone with flickering torches lining the wall. They followed Dangrook through the dim light and came upon a set of railway tracks. Artemis found them too late and tripped, almost falling on her face. Daniel grabbed her by the back of her shirt and helped her upright as Dangrook let out a shrill whistle. Suddenly, a cart came rattling up the tracks and halted in front of them. He held open a small door and the three of them climbed inside. Once seated, the cart rattled off into the darkness. Dangrook wasn't steering, but the cart guided them through a maze of passages to their destination. In just a few seconds Artemis had lost track of which way they'd come from. Her heart was pounding and her eyes watered as they dove deeper and deeper underground. At that moment she really wished she were back in the Floor network. Soon they entered an enormous open cave. Stalactites and stalagmites grew in thick columns as far as the eye could see, and Artemis spun around in her seat as they passed an underground lake. Eventually the cart jolted to a stop, and Daniel held his arm out to keep his daughter from flying forward. They stepped out onto solid ground and waited while Dangrook unlocked the dirty metal door in front of them. Daniel stepped inside and whispered, "Lumos," causing the tip of his wand to illuminate the darkness of the vault. Artemis followed behind him and stared at the piles of glittering coin all around them.

"Dad, h-how much money is this?" she asked. He let out a soft chuckle.

"I wish I knew. Let's just go with 'a lot'." He pulled a small sack from his satchel and began filling it with silver and bronze coins. Once it was full he tied it off and put it back inside his satchel. Dangrook resealed the door behind them as they left, and they quickly returned to the surface. It took some time for Artemis' eyes to adjust back to the brightness outside, but once she was able to look up her head was spinning in every direction once more. The first place Daniel took her was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. As they stepped inside they were immediately greeted by a squat woman with a broad smile.

"Here for Hogwarts, dear?" Artemis nodded. "Come, come; follow me." Daniel sat in a chair by the front window and waved as the woman led his daughter to one of the platforms at the back of the store. There were three of them side-by-side with three way mirrors fastened in front of each. Artemis was the only one there, so she quietly examined the store while Madam Malkin took her measurements. Dark mahogany paneling covered the walls, and beautiful brass fixtures cast warm light throughout the store. Artemis was reminded of tulips as she watched Madam Malkin's plum robes move across the plush, dark green carpeting.

"Alright, dear!" said the plump witch as she stood upright.

"You're done?" asked Artemis. "That was faster than I expected."

"It takes no time at all when you've been doing it as long as I have," she answered with a wink. She carried the robes, a winter cloak, and a black, pointed hat to the front counter where Daniel paid for the clothes. They continued west to the Apothecary to buy Artemis' dragon hide gloves and a set of basic potion ingredients. Once again she found herself surrounded by jars of ingredients that made her skin crawl, and she eagerly dragged her father back to the street. Their next stop was at the cauldron shop across the street. Artemis fell in love with a set of silver cauldrons dotted with sapphires, but Daniel pointed to her school supply list: pewter only. A few stores down they picked up some crystal phials, a collapsible telescope, and a set of brass scales.

"Let's get your wand next." Daniel led Artemis to a rather old, run-down looking store. She looked up and saw 'Ollivander's, Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.' spelled out in faded yellow letters. Artemis cringed when they stepped inside, for everything was coated in a thick layer of dust. Daniel and she took a seat and waited as a frail, old man, whom Artemis could only assume was Mr. Ollivander, waited on the family before them.

The father was a tall, pale man with long, silky blonde hair. He gave the Baynes a quick glance with eyes as gray as the night moon before returning his focus to his son. The mother, who wasn't paying them any attention at all, was beautiful woman with smooth, pale skin and bright red lips. The bottom half of her hair was light blonde while the top half was a rich brunette color. Just then, a twirling spark of green drew Artemis' attention to the son. He was pale like his parents, and his light blonde hair was combed back flat against his head. He stood with a triumphant smile as Mr. Ollivander placed his wand in the box and carried it to the register.

"Whoa, that was cool," Artemis blurted. The father curled his lip in displeasure at hearing her speak, but his son seemed to enjoy having a reason to boast.

"Well, my wand is the best money can buy. The core is unicorn hair. That's one of the best you can get!"

"Come, Draco, we must be going now," said his father in a stern voice. Artemis smiled good-bye as the family quickly paid and left the store. Once they were gone, Mr. Ollivander walked over and closely studied her.

"I don't believe we've met," he said, peering at her with his silver eyes.

"No, sir, we haven't," she replied. He took a raggedy tape measure from his pocket and began measuring various parts of her body. After a few seconds, the old man stepped away and started to pour over the shelves piled high with wands; the tape measure continued to move on its own.

"Just so you know," said Mr. Ollivander from amidst the shelves, "unicorn hair is not the best wand core, though it is versatile. I only use three cores: unicorn hair, dragon heartstring, and phoenix feather. I call them the Supreme Wand Cores. I spent decades researching the best materials to make top of the line wands." He snapped his fingers and the tape measure fell lifelessly to the floor. He quickly returned and presented Artemis with a narrow box. "We'll start with the most basic wand types first and see where we get." She took the wand and held it in her hand, unsure of what to do. "Flick it," he encouraged. "Just give it a swoosh." She did as he instructed, but he winced. "No, no, this won't do." That was the last thing she understood before he started handing her wand after wand, muttering to himself all the while. His speech became faster and quieter until he suddenly stopped. "You need dragon heartstring, that much is obvious, but picking a wood for you is difficult. Your personality is hard to pinpoint. Many wands would work for you, but none so far have been a perfect match." He placed his chin in his hand, deep in thought. "Wait one moment." He disappeared into the back of the store once more and was gone for many minutes before returning with five boxes. "I guarantee it: one of these is your wand." He spread them out on the counter, thought for a second, and opened the second box.

"This," he started, holding the wand delicately, "is beech wood. It is for the wise and insightful; not suited for the narrow minded." Artemis gave it a flick and, for the first time, actually felt something. Mr. Ollivander noticed, and his eyes lit up. He replaced the wand in its box and handed her the next. "Chestnut. Takes on its owner's personality and is good for those who work close with magical beasts." She gave it a flick, and he took it back. "So close," he muttered. "So very close." He opened the first box in line and quickly pushed it into her hands. "Aspen is good for duelists. You need to be strong-minded and determined to wield this wand." She had barely lifted it before he took it back. "Not quite. Try this one, ash. Only works for its one true owner; it's very stubborn." Still no good, so he handed her the last. His face was painted with excitement as he said, "This is it: ebony. Good at Transfiguration but requires someone courageous and steadfast." As soon as Artemis wrapped her hand around the wand, she felt a warmth surge through her body, causing her hair to turn golden blonde. "Yes!" Mr. Ollivander cried. "You did not make it easy, Miss Artemis, but I found you your wand!"

"I love it, Mr. Ollivander! It's perfect." She refused to put it back in the box; she couldn't stop staring at it. It seemed the longer she held it, the stronger the magical connection between them grew.

"Why don't we stop and get a snack?" Daniel suggested. Artemis' rumbling stomach answered for her, so they stopped by Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. She was busy ogling her wand when she bumped into the gentleman in front of her.

"Oh, I'm so-" Her words failed her as she looked up at the lumbering giant in front of her. He was twice the height of her father, and easily three times as wide. "I-I-I..."

"I'm terribly sorry," Daniel cut in. "Artemis, stop gawking," he hissed at her. She quickly closed her gaping mouth but couldn't peel her eyes away from the giant. "I don't know if you remember me, Hagrid, but I'm Daniel Bayne. I attended Hogwarts many, many years ago. This is my daughter, Artemis." Daniel held out his hand, and Hagrid shook his whole arm.

"Ah yeah, I remember yeh. Ran off to America after graduatin'!" He let out a booming, hearty laugh. "I take it yer daughter's off ter Hogwarts this year?"

"That she is. We're here buying her school supplies."

"Ice cream is a must," Artemis said with a nervous giggle. Hagrid roared with laughter.

"I like yeh already! I'm the groundskeeper at Hogwarts. Have been fer a long time now, so we'll be seein' plenty o' each other!" He excused himself as the person in front of him paid for his order. Moments later Hagrid said good-bye and walked away with a smile and two heaping cones. Daniel and Artemis' orders weren't quite as large, but they were happy nonetheless.

"We have to figure out how to make ice cream like this at home," Artemis said. Daniel nodded, his mouth full of sweet, frozen cream. Once their bellies were full, they continued their shopping trip at the bookstore. It wasn't quite as large as her library at home, but there were far more interesting books here.

"Don't touch anything," Daniel warned. He pulled out the school supply list once more and wandered around the store until they had everything they needed. The checkout line at this store was longer than any of the others they'd waited in before, but that was due in part to the fact that the family in front of them included seven people. Their flaming red hair caught Artemis' attention, because it reminded her of a particular dream she'd had over the summer.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" she asked the youngest boy.

"Yeah," he said right before one of his brothers knocked into him.

"Watch it, will you!" the boy growled as his jabbed his brother with an elbow. "Sorry, they're a bunch of gits. I'm Ron."

"Artemis, but you can call me Arty. Have all your brothers been to Hogwarts?"

He nodded. "I'll be the sixth. I've got two older brothers that have already finished school."

"Wow! The closest thing I have to siblings are my cousins, and I didn't see them for years until we moved here."

"Trust me, it's not always a basket of roses," he mumbled. "They can be a real pain someti-" At that moment a different brother stepped on his foot. "Bugger off!" he yelled as he hopped on one foot.

"Boys! Stop it, all of you!" barked their mother. "Why can't you be more like Percy?" She loving patted the eldest's shoulder, causing him to smile and blush at the same time.

"Who's this?" asked one of the twins.

"Have you found yourself a little friend?" asked the other.

"I'm Artemis," I told them. "I'm going to Hogwarts this year."

"Hope you're in Gryffindor."

"Anything but Slytherin."

"But Gryffindor is the best," added Ron. They chatted for a few more minutes before the line moved ahead and the family checked out. "Look for me at the train station," Ron said as they left. "We should sit together."

"Will do!" Artemis told him. She was in high spirits as they made their last stop: Eeylops Owl Emporium. She'd never known quite how many breeds of owls there were until then. After several minutes of browsing she finally settled on an elegant barn owl with intelligent, piercing eyes. With their shopping complete, they returned home and neatly packed everything away in Artemis' trunk. That evening Artemis and Daniel returned to Ben and Gracie's house for another dinner together. Much to Daniel's dismay, Gracie presented Artemis with a gift: a ridiculously large black cat.

"This is Lucas!" she said as Artemis ran to her.

"Is-is he for me?" she whispered in awe. Gracie nodded and handed the cat to her niece. It was so heavy that Artemis almost dropped him, and he glared at her with annoyance.

"What kind of cat is he?" Daniel asked as he peered over Artemis' shoulder.

"Half Maine Coon, half Kneazle," Ben answered.

"Great," Daniel sighed.

"What's a kneazle?" Artemis asked, setting Lucas on the floor. He strolled towards her cousins, his long furry tail swaying behind him.

"They're magical cats," Gracie answered. "Smarter than normal cats and great for detecting untrustworthy people."

"Dad, how am I supposed to choose which one to take to Hogwarts?" Artemis asked in a panicked voice.

"Take Lucas," he said with a strained smile. "I'll send you letters with your owl so you can see her throughout the year. Speaking of, you should name her before you leave for school."

"Name her Kim!" Artemis' cousin cried.

"No way, she's not naming it after you," snorted Marcus.

"What about Ester?" Gracie suggested. Artemis' nose scrunched in disgust.

"Name her Bertha," laughed Ben.

"You all are horrible at names," Artemis said. "I'm naming her… Lydia." Everyone was in agreement, and the conversation was dropped before any more horrible names could be suggested.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

School was constantly on Artemis' mind during her last weeks at home, despite all the distractions surrounding her. Daniel and Ben had been busy building two new pastures, repairing the old one, upgrading the barn, and installing a new fence around the property. After all the construction was done, Daniel ordered ten Romney sheep, two Holstein cows, and three Saanen goats. Amongst all the buzz going on, Artemis and Hector brainstormed and came up with a list of herbs and flowers to plant in a small garden next spring.

By mid-August the farm was fully up and running. Daniel had big dreams for the future (selling homemade soaps, wool, cheese, and baked goods), but for now he was focusing on starting out small by selling the eggs and milk the farm animals produced. Artemis tried to stay in high spirits whenever Daniel was around, but the truth was she became nauseatingly nervous whenever she thought about leaving for school. Ever since Jocelyn, her mother, had died it had only been Artemis and Daniel. She'd spent the night at friends' houses before, but she had never been away from her father this long. She'd certainly never been anywhere he couldn't reach her. She kept her fears to herself, though, all the way until her final day at home. That morning she double and triple checker her trunk to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. She hadn't even noticed her hair had turned a somber navy.

"Oh, come on, Arty. Don't be sad," Daniel said in an attempt to comfort her.

"W-what?" she asked. He pointed to her hair. "Oh… Sorry, Dad."

"No need to apologize." He gave her a warm hug. "You'll be so busy at school that you'll barely have time to think about us back here. It's going to be exciting, I promise." She made eye contact with Lucas from across the room, and he gazed at her with understanding eyes. After breakfast Artemis showered and changed into a pair of jeans and a lavender t-shirt. When she exited the bedroom her luggage had disappeared from the living room. She peeked outside the front window and watched Daniel put the last of it in the car.

She wandered outside as he shut the trunk. He turned to her with his hands on his hips and sighed, "I'm ready to go if you are." Artemis climbed into the front seat and held Lucas' carrier close. Daniel sat in the driver's seat, and the car rumbled to life. Their destination was Kings Cross, a bustling train station in London. For some reason, Artemis felt like the journey went much faster this time around than it did when they first drove home. She helped her father fasten her luggage to a cart before he handed her a train ticket. She quickly stuffed it in her pocket without a second though and blindly followed Daniel inside. She was so wrapped up in her nerves that she didn't realize they had stopped between two platforms.

"Uhh, Dad?" Artemis stared at the wide brick wall that separated platforms 9 and 10. Then she pulled her ticket from her pocket and read it. "There isn't a platform 9¾."

"Lesson number one," he said, "There's always more than the eye can see when you're dealing with magic. Nothing is as it appears to be." He took her shoulders in his hands and gave her a reassuring smile. "Get a tight grip on your cart, okay? Then walk straight through that wall. Go confidently and don't falter." He kissed her on the forehead, but she looked at him like he was crazy. "It'll be okay. I'll be right behind you. Just wait for me on the other side." After that, he took a few steps back and nodded at the wall. Artemis gave him one last look of uncertainty before taking a deep breath and walking towards the wall. In a few seconds she had gathered so much momentum that stopping was no longer an option. Her eyes squeezed shut just before hitting the wall, but she didn't. She opened them again and discovered she was on a vastly different platform. Before her was a bright red steam engine, completely unlike the trains they'd passed coming inside the station. She turned around and saw an ornate archway with "Platform Nine and Three-Quarters" inscribed on the top. People crowded the platform as students of various ages piled onto the train.

"Quite impressive, eh?" said Daniel. At a loss for words, Artemis simply nodded. "Well, let's get your things on the train." Artemis quickly located an unoccupied compartment, and Daniel stowed her luggage in the overhead rack.

"Alright, that's that," Daniel said once they finished. He sighed and gave his daughter a long hug. "I'm going to miss you, Arty."

"I'll miss you, too, Dad." She fought back tears as he pulled away. "Write me lots of letters, okay?"

"Will do." He gave her a proud smile and playfully ruffled her hair. "You're going to do great things, you know that?" her face and hair blushed bubblegum pink. "Your train should be leaving soon. I better get back to the platform. Bye, love." Artemis leaned far out the window, like many of the other students, as her father stepped off the train. There was a loud whistle, the doors slid shut, and the train jolted forward. Daniel kept waving as the Hogwarts Express pulled away from the platform, but he fell out of sight as they rounded a corner. Artemis slumped back in her seat and looked at Lucas.

"At least I have you, Lu," she murmured. She opened the door of his carrier, and he stretched out in a patch of sun on the carpet. Just then Artemis' attention was drawn to the compartment door as it slid open, revealing a rather short girl with bushy, brown hair.

"No one else is in here with you?" Before Artemis had a chance to speak, the girl added, "I'll join you, then."

"O-okay." Two boys that Artemis didn't recognize helped her bring in her trunk. Once all her things were put away, the girl plopped on the seat in front of Artemis, her hair puffing up around her.

"By the way, I'm-"

"Hermione," Artemis finished. Hermione's bushy brows scrunched together.

"How do you know my name?"

"I, er- well, you wouldn't believe me…"

"Try me!" she said defiantly.

"I, um, saw you in a dream." Artemis looked away and cleared her throat, feeling totally foolish.

"Hm." She looked back and saw Hermione intensely studying her.

"Um, I'm Artemis Bayne," she said awkwardly.

Hermione shook her hand. "I was really surprised when I received my letter," she said. "My parents are muggles. I never knew magic was real."

"Oh, yeah? What do they do?"

"They're dentists. What about yours?"

"My dad and I just moved here from America this past summer; he's originally from Wales. He was a department store manager back in the States, and now he runs our farm."

"And your mum?"

"She's, uh, she's dead," Artemis answered quietly.

"Oh." Hermione's face went a little white. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know." Artemis gave her a smile that resolved whatever guilt Hermione felt.

In an effort to change the subject, Hermione pointed and said, "That's a nice cat."

"Thank you. His name is Lucas." He gave a great stretch and rolled over. "He's half Maine Coon, half Kneazle. It's some sort of magical cat derived from lions or something like that." As if he knew he was the topic of conversation, he let out a loud sigh, and the silvery mane framing his face shuddered. "He acts like he has such a hard life," Artemis laughed.

"I don't have a pet," Hermione said with a brief frown. "We weren't prepared for this, you know? So we didn't have much money saved up." Artemis gave her a sympathetic look and stared out the window at the rolling hills and open fields.

"This reminds me of home," she said, motioning to the scene outside.

Hermione gazed out the window, as well. "So you come from a magical family?"

"Yep. My mom came from a muggle family like you, but all my ancestors on my dad's side are witches and wizards. I've known since I was a kid I was a witch."

"How so?" After a moment of hesitation Artemis' hair turned bright orange like a blazing fire. Hermione almost fell out of her seat.

"H-How did you do that?!"

"I'm a metamorphmagus, like… like a shape shifter, kind of," Artemis explained.

Hermione's eyes bulged. "What all can you do?" she asked eagerly.

"Anything, really. I can change one little thing or my whole body."

"Can you change into animals?"

"Yes, but I've only done it once. I'm not sure how, either. I was terrified, and I turned into a mouse to protect myself. I didn't even realize I did it; it just happened. My abilities rely on my emotions. I can control some stuff, like changing my hair color, but doing more advanced things takes a lot of concentration or is just too hard for me."

"That is so fascinating!" Hermione gasped. She opened her mouth to continue, but they were interrupted by a young boy with a flushed, round face.

"H-Have either of you seen a toad anywhere?" he asked.

"No, I'm sorry," Artemis answered with an apologetic frown.

"What does it look like?" Hermione asked.

"Um, small and... green. H-He looks like a toad."

"Hm, no, I don't believe I've seen him either."

"Okay," the boy sighed. "Thank you." The door slid shut and the girls were left listening to the muffled sound of students in the compartments around them.

"Do you mind if I change into my robes?" Hermione asked.

"No, go ahead." Hermione quickly pulled her robes over her muggle clothes and changed into her shiny, black school shoes.

"I'm going to go help that boy find his toad. You probably shouldn't wait much longer to change into your robes, too." Hermione waved good-bye and promptly left. Suddenly the silence of being alone felt crushing, and she closed her eyes to sooth her nerves. A few minutes later the door slid back open, and Artemis looked up expecting Hermione. Instead she saw a cheery old lady with a cart full of goodies.

"Anything off the cart, dear?" Artemis scanned the various treats that were heaped on the cart's shelves, but there was so much to choose from she had a hard time making up her mind. In the end she ordered a few Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes. The lady smiled sweetly, took a few coins, and left Artemis alone once more. She had just unwrapped a pasty when the door slid open once more. I'm awfully popular today, she sarcastically thought to herself. However, she was pleasantly surprised to see the boy from the wand shop standing in the doorway this time.

"Oh, it's you," he said, just as surprised to see her.

"Who were you expecting?"

"I don't know. We're just making our rounds." He motioned to two large boys standing on either side of him. "This is Crabbe and Goyle."

"Hello." Artemis gave them a short wave.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way. You've probably heard my name before. My family is very well-known."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she replied with a blush. "I'm actually from America, so I don't know anyone here."

"Hmph." He seemed slightly offended. "Well, just so you know, you'd do well to stick by me."

"I'll, uh, keep that in mind. Thanks." With that the boys departed. Artemis decided to change into her robes before she was interrupted again. Purple and navy were creeping across the sunset by the time she finished. Long gone were the open fields; now they traveled past tall mountains and dense forests. A few minutes later the train began to slow.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time," said a voice over the intercom. "Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately." As if on cue, Hermione reentered the compartment, pleased to find Artemis in her robes.

"I was just coming to tell you we'd be arriving soon, but I guess you already know that."

"Thanks anyways." They smiled at each other as Hermione took her seat. Artemis offered her some of the sweets from the snack cart and stowed the remainders in her robe pockets. Students were already beginning to crowd into the hallway, so Artemis forced Lucas back into his carrier. She eagerly looked out the window, but it was entirely too dark to see anything. Eventually the train rolled to a stop, and students began pouring outside the second the doors opened.

"See you soon, Lucas." The two girls joined the crowd and were pushed into the chilly night air.

"Firs' years! Firs' years!" came a booming voice. They turned and saw a lamp gleaming in the darkness. Underneath was Hagrid trying to usher the new students around him.

"Hi, Hagrid!" she said, happy to see a familiar face.

"'Ey there, Artemis. Enjoy the ride?" She nodded. "Good, good. Any more firs' years? Anyone? Follow me, then! And mind yer step, now!" He took off into the darkness, and the gaggle of students struggled to stay close to their only source of light. The steep path they traveled seemed too narrow for a man as big as Hagrid, yet he traversed it with much more finesse than they did.

"Yeh all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called out. "Jus' round this bend here." There was a collective gasp as the school came into view, and Artemis felt a sense of deja vu. The group spread out at the edge of a still, black lake in an effort to get the best view of the castle perched on the towering cliffside. It was much larger and more detailed than the one Artemis had seen in her dream.

"No more'n four to a boat!" called Hagrid, pointing to a large fleet of little boats resting against the shore. Artemis followed close behind Hermione as they climbed into the nearest boat with a dark-haired boy who wore round glasses and Ron, the boy from the bookstore. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who filled a boat all on his own. "Right then. FORWARD!" All at once, the fleet of boats moved away from the shore and glided across the lake. Everyone sat in silence, unable to pull their gazes from the grand school before them. They sailed closer and closer, craning their necks to stare up at the ornate building with its sparkling windows.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid, grabbing their attention. Not a moment too soon, they bent over as they broke through a dense curtain of ivy that hung across a wide entrance in the cliff side. They were immersed in total darkness as they sailed down a tunnel leading to an underground harbor. The students clambered onto the rocky shore and waited until all the boats were empty.

"Oy, you there! This yer toad?" asked Hagrid. The round-faced boy from the train quickly stumbled over.

"Trevor!" he cried, taking the toad. After a quick scan of the crowd Hagrid led them up a rocky passageway. After a while they reached flat ground, which happened to be the edge of a damp grassy area resting in the shadow of the castle. The students marched across the lawn, climbed a flight of stone steps, and crowded in front of a gigantic oak door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" The boy nodded, and Hagrid pounded his meaty fist on the door three times.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

As Hagrid pulled his fist back the door swung open. On the other side stood a witch in emerald-green robes with a matching hat that sat at an angle on her head. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid introduced them. Artemis thought of the signature on her acceptance letter she so admired. She never would have guessed it belonged to the stern-faced woman before them.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She opened the door wider and revealed a breathtaking entrance hall. Flaming torches lined the stone walls, reminding Artemis of the cavern in Gringotts. She craned her neck to look up at the ceiling, but it seemed endless in the dimly lit hall. The students followed Professor McGonagall to a beautiful marble staircase that led them to the next floor, where they continued across the flagged stone floor and passed a large set of wooden double doors. Sounds of conversation and laughter leaked out from behind it, but they didn't go inside. Instead, Professor McGonagall led them into a small chamber off to the side. It was barely big enough to hold them all, and Artemis was glad she'd managed to stick near Hermione.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall began. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your houses will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house Common Room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her gaze traveled to the boy with the toad, whose robe was fastened incorrectly. Artemis fidgeted nervously and straightened her already straight robes. "I shall return when we are ready for you," Professor McGonagall said. "Please wait quietly." She spun around, causing her robes to twirl out, and left the room.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" asked the dark-haired boy standing on Artemis' other side.

"Some sort of test, I think," responded Ron. "Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

"Surely he was," Artemis interjected. "I know my dad wouldn't let me attend a school that injures me on my first day. By the way, I'm Artemis."

"Harry," replied the dark-haired boy as he shook her outstretched hand. He still seemed rather nervous, so she gave him a reassuring smile. Suddenly screams cut through the air, and the students at the front of the room gave a startled jump. They quickly spun around and gasped as numerous ghosts came through the back wall and floated across the room. They were caught up in their own conversation and completely ignored the terrified students beneath them.

Artemis noticed a few of the ghosts were arguing rather heatedly. She overheard one that looked like a portly monk say, "Forgive and forget, I say. We ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar," replied the one he spoke to, "haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name, and, you know, he's not really even a ghost." He looked down and shook his head, at which point he noticed the students below them. "I say, what are you all doing here?" No one made a sound, not a single peep.

"New students!" exclaimed the Fat Friar as he smiled down at them. "About to be sorted, I suppose?" A few nods throughout the crowd answered his question. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" he said, oblivious to the terror that was displayed on the student's faces. "It's my old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice from the back of the room. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned, and the ghosts slowly vacated the room. "Now, form a line and follow me." The group of students retreated through the doorway with tangible nervousness in the air. Professor McGonagall opened the wooden double doors they'd passed earlier and revealed the Great Hall.

Artemis stared in awe at the tens of thousands of candles that were floating overhead across the room. As the line of students filed into the room she noticed four long, wooden tables covered in golden dining ware. The rest of the Hogwarts students crowded these tables, craning their necks to stare at the first years. At the front of the room was horizontal long table where the teachers were seated. Professor McGonagall led the first years to the front of the room and stopped them by a chair sitting next to a gilded podium. The podium had an octagonal base nestled underneath what resembled a large potion bottle. Protruding from that was an ornate column topped with a large, blue orb. The top of the podium was made of a golden owl with outstretched wings. Artemis finally managed to pull her gaze from the podium and looked around at all the staring faces. She spied the ghosts sitting here and there amongst the students. Nervously, she directed her gaze at the ceiling and noticed it wasn't a ceiling at all. It was a black, velvety night sky speckled with bright, gleaming stars. Behind her Hermione whispered, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, a History."

"I almost wish I'd read our school books now," Artemis whispered back. She looked at the front of the room again and watched Professor McGonagall place a rather sorry-looking wizard's hat on the chair. It gave a slight twitch before bolting upright and opening one of its creases like a mouth. Artemis' mouth hung open as the hat began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see;

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me. 

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all. 

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be. 

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart.

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart. 

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal.

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil. 

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning

Will always find their kind. 

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends.

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends. 

So put me on! Don't be afraid,

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands, though I have none,

For I'm a Thinking Cap!" 

The room burst into applause, and the first years hesitantly joined in. The hat bowed to each of the four tables as the applause died out.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered. "I'll kill Fred; he was going on about wrestling a troll!" Trying on a hat was a welcome alternative to wrestling a troll, but the ball of nerves in Artemis' stomach wound tighter. What if she was sorted into a house without the only friends she'd managed to make?

"When I call your name," announced Professor McGonagall, "you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!" A girl with blonde pigtails and a flushed face stumbled out of line and sat on the chair. Professor McGonagall lowered the hat onto her head, and it fell down over her eyes. There was a moment's pause and then-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table to the right cheered and clapped as Hannah walked over. Artemis watched the ghost of the Fat Friar wave merrily at the newest Hufflepuff.

"Bayne, Artemis!" Her stomach jumped as her name echoed across the now silent room.

"I can't believe I'm second," she muttered under her breath as she walked towards the chair. She sat down, crossed her ankles, and took a deep breath as the hat blocked her vision.

"I never would have guessed you sang so well," she said quietly. The hat chuckled in her ear.

"Dreams that tell the future, eh? And a metamorphmagus. You are quite peculiar," it mused. "You have a strong sense of right and wrong and determination to accomplish your goals. Your desire to excel is strong, as is your loyalty for your loved ones. Hm, hm, hm," it hummed, "I think you'd do well in-

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled loudly. She gave a startled jump before quickly removing the hat and going to her new table. Her fellow Gryffindors exploded with cheers. Ron's twin brothers could be heard catcalling over the deafening roar, and she made a beeline to an empty seat next to them. One of them gave her a congratulatory thump on the back, and the cheering died down afterward.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time, and several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

Mandy Brocklehurst went to Ravenclaw as well, but Lavender Brown joined the Gryffindors. The table erupted with noise again; they were by far the loudest of the four tables. Millicent Bulstrode became the first Slytherin, and Draco's two goonies, Goyle and Crabbe, joined her. Justin Finch-Fletchley went to Hufflepuff. After almost a minute of waiting, Seamus Finnigan was declared a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!" Artemis' ears perked up and she watched her new friend confidently strut up to the chair and pull the hat onto her head. Almost immediately it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" The two girls shared excited smiles as Hermione ran over to the table and took a seat beside Artemis. Next up was Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad. The poor kid almost fell on his way to the chair, and the hat took longer to decide with him than any other student. Neville shifted uneasily for a while before the hat bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!" He was so happy that he ran off to the table with the hat still on his head and had to take it back, his face turning red as laughter echoed through the hall. He quickly sat next to Artemis, and she patted his back to reassure him.

The school turned its attention to the next student, Morag MacDougal, who was sorted into Slytherin. Following him was Draco. He swaggered up to the chair and sat down, but the hat had just grazed the top of his hair when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" He joined Crabbe and Goyle at the table with a smug look on his face. Artemis suspected he had known exactly which house he'd be going to.

There weren't many people left in line now: Moon, Nott, Parkinson, twin girls named Patil, Perks, and finally Harry Potter. There was a great murmur in the hall as he walked to the front of the room.

"That's Harry Potter?"

"The boy who lived?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Artemis could see how nervous he was from halfway across the room. He gripped his seat so tightly his knuckles turned white, but his body instantly relaxed when the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry stepped away from the chair and shakily walked towards Artemis as people patted him on the back and grabbed to shake his hands. The Weasley twins were now shouting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" He sat in one of the remaining, which happened to be across from a ghost. His face twisted in discomfort as the ghost patted his arm, and Artemis couldn't help but laugh into her hand.

Now only four students were left to be sorted. Dean Thomas and Ron Weasley joined Gryffindor, Lisa Turpin went to Ravenclaw, and Blaise Zabini sat with Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll of names and carried the hat and chair away. During the post-sorting buzz Artemis took a good look at the High Table. At the far end was Hagrid, and in the middle sat an old wizard in a large gold chair. She recognized his kind face from her dreams and knew his name was Albus Dumbledore. On the other side of him was a young, extremely nervous-looking man with a large turban wrapped around his head. Artemis' gaze followed Professor McGonagall as she took her seat and drifted to the pale man next to her, whose hair was as black as the robes he wore. There were a few other teachers seated at the table, but Artemis' attention snapped to Professor Dumbledore, who had risen to his feet and walked to the podium. He stood and held his arms open to the students with a beaming smile on his face.

After a pause, he said, "Welcome. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. Here they are: Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak! Thank you." He sat back down and everyone began applauding, drowning out Artemis' laughter. She looked back at the table before her and was astonished to find the platters piled high with delicious food. There was roast beef, whole chicken, pork and lamb chops, sausages, bacon-wrapped steak, potato dishes of all kinds, meat pies, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and small dishes of black-and-white candies. Soon her plate was topped with a mountain of food doused in steaming gravy.

"That does look good," said the ghost at the end of the table as he watched Harry cut up his steak with a sad face.

"Can't you-" began Harry.

"I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," the ghost cut him off. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, resident ghost of Gryffindor tower, at your service."

"I know who you are!" Ron piped up. "My brothers told me about you. You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

The ghost sat up stiffly and stated, "I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-"

"Nearly headless?" Seamus interrupted him. "How can you be nearly headless?" At this point, Sir Nicholas looked very agitated.

"Like this!" He grabbed his left ear and pulled. His head, which was attached to his neck by a small bit of skin, fell onto his shoulder. Artemis quickly looked away as her dinner fought to come back up. The rest of the students around her sat stunned as Nick put his head back in place. "So, new Gryffindors, I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year," he huffed, changing the topic. "We've never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable."

"How did he get covered in blood?" Seamus asked excitedly.

"I've never asked," said Nick delicately.

"I don't think it's polite to ask a ghost such questions, Seamus," Artemis scolded him. The rest of the meal went smoothly, and everyone, with the exception of Sir Nicholas, ate until they were ready to burst. Once the feasting slowed to a halt the remaining food disappeared, leaving the plates sparkling clean. Just moments later the platters were restocked with various desserts: ice cream in dozens of flavors, tarts and pies, chocolate eclairs, doughnuts, fruits in syrup, gelatin, and numerous puddings. Artemis made herself a small bowl of gelatin and watched Ron craft a towering sundae topped with fruits and syrups.

"I'm half-and-half," she heard Seamus explain. "Me dad's a muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch till after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." There was a mixed reaction of shock and amusement.

"My family is pure-blooded, as far as I know," said Ron. "What about you, Neville?"

"Well, my gran brought me up, and she's a witch," Neville replied, "But the family thought I was a squib for ages."

"What's a squib?" Harry asked.

"Someone born from magic who hasn't got any of his own," Neville told him. "My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off guard and force some magic out of me. He pushed me off the end of Blackpool Pier once, and I nearly drowned. But nothing happened till I was eight. He came 'round for dinner and had me hanging out of an upstairs window by the ankles. Great Aunt Enid offered him a meringue, and he accidentally let go. I bounced all the way down the garden to the road. They were all really pleased. Gran was crying she was so happy, and you should have seen their faces when I got in here. They thought I might not be magic enough, you know. Great Uncle Algie was so proud he bought me my toad."

They all turned to Artemis, who was sitting next to Neville, and waited for her to continue the conversation. "Well, my family is almost pure-blood. I've had aunts and cousins who have married muggles, but my dad's side of the family has been attending Hogwarts ever since it opened."

"Really?" Ron asked skeptically. "You don't sound like you're from around here."

"I'm not, actually. My dad moved to America after he graduated, and that's where he met my mom. We just moved back here this summer."

"So you've lived in the states your whole life?" asked a flabbergasted Seamus.

"Mhmm," Artemis confirmed. The conversation continued on without her. She was quickly slipping into a food coma. In fact, she was nearly asleep when Harry jumped, rattling the dishes on the table.

"Ouch!" he cried, bringing his hand to his forehead.

"Are you okay?" asked a startled Artemis.

"Y-yeah," he stammered, looking embarrassed. "Hey, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy, an older Weasley brother and Gryffindor prefect.

"Oh, you know Quirrell already? That's Professor Snape. He teaches potions, but he doesn't want to. Everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape does."

"Who's he talking about?" Artemis asked.

"Professor Snape is in the black robes, and Professor Quirrell has the turban," Harry answered.

"You mean that nervous wreck teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Yes, but he wasn't always like that," Percy sighed. "Something happened to him, though he isn't very keen on talking about it." About that time the desserts disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore rose again. He cleared his throat as he stood behind the podium once more, and the hall fell silent.

"Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils, and a few of our older students would do well to remember that, as well." His gaze settled on the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." A few people laughed, but Professor Dumbledore wasn't one of them.

"Is he serious?" Artemis whispered to Percy.

"Must be," he replied, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere. The forest's full of dangerous beasts; everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least." He seemed offended to be left out of the loop.

"Now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore gave his wand a series of short flicks, and a long golden ribbon flew out of the end. It rose high above the tables and began shaping itself into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," he said. "And we're off!" 

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please.

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with fillings

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff.

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot.

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot." 

It wasn't exactly a cohesive song, seeing as everyone sang in different styles and finished at different times. The Weasley twins were the last to finish, as they sang in a very slow, funeral march style. This please Dumbledore, and he conducted their last few lines with his wand before clapping along with the rest of the school.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore mused, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Each table rose, and the prefects quickly found their way to front of the line. Artemis and Hermione stayed close to Percy as he led them through numerous crowded halls before splitting off from the rest of the studens. The Gryffindors went up staircases, through hidden doors and sliding panels, and passed hundreds of moving, talking portraits. Suddenly they came to a halt, and Artemis looked up at the cause: a bundle of walking sticks floating in the air. Percy took a step forward, only to have some of the sticks thrown at him.

"The school poltergeist," he told the students. "Peeves, show yourself!" A sound akin to a balloon being deflated came from all directions. "Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" Percy warned. There was a pop and a small, wicked-looking man with a wide grin on his face appeared before them. He was floating cross-legged with walking sticks in each hand.

"Oooh!" he said with a mischievous cackle. "Ickle firsties! What fun!" He swooped down at them, and they ducked in fear.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" Percy barked angrily. Peeves stuck out his tongue in response and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on poor Neville's head. Artemis comforted him as Peeves flew off, rattling coats of armor along the hall. "You'll want to watch out for Peeves," Percy explained as the line began moving again. "The Bloody Baron is the only one who can control him; he won't even listen to us prefects." After a while they stopped again, this time in front of a large portrait. "Here we are," Percy announced. The first years looked up at a painting of a portly woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she asked in a breezy voice.

"Caput Draconis," Percy answered. The portrait swung open, revealing a large hole in the wall. The students followed Percy through and got their first sight of the Gryffindor Common Room. The blazing fireplace illuminated the room in a golden glow, and soft couches and squashy armchairs filled the room. Percy directed the students to bed, not that Artemis was upset. The first years were too tired to argue. They climbed a short flight of stairs before splitting apart, boys to the left and girls to the right. Artemis joined the rest of the girls as they climbed a spiral staircase to the top of the tower where the first years' dorm was located. Inside they found a number of four-poster beds decorated with red velvet curtains neatly positioned around the room. Their luggage has been placed at the foot of each bed, so the girls found their own and changed into their pajamas. Artemis released Lucas from his carrier, and he quickly jumped on the bed. Hushed whispering swirled around the room, creating an odd lullaby that echoed in Artemis' mind as she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

The next morning Artemis woke up bright and early. She had never attended a school which required a uniform and was delighted to realize how much time she saved getting ready in the morning. Some of the girls were ready and gone before Artemis was dressed, but she waited on a few others so they could travel to the Great Hall together. She greatly underestimated how difficult it would be to find her way around the castle and was glad she was with a group. They still ended up lost, but eventually they found a group of upperclassmen to follow. By the time they reached the Great Hall only twenty minutes remained before their first class. Artemis scarfed down a plate of eggs and sausages while Hermione hurriedly constructed a BLT. Luckily, the girls were only three minutes late to their first class.

"Xylomancy," Artemis read off her schedule.

"The practice of using twigs to attempt to see the future," Hermione told her. "It's a type of divination, a branch of magic most people considered hogwash." She had an edge in her voice that made Artemis think Hermione was one of those people. The class was awfully boring, and they were grateful it was only once a week. Artemis was not good at, despite her prophetic dreams. When the teacher asked what she saw, she nervously blurted, "a bunch of twigs."

Their next class was potions. Artemis had been eagerly looking forward to this class, but the ambiance of the room killed all the excitement that had bubbled up inside her. The classroom was down in the cold, dank dungeons, and the lack of light made the pickled creatures lining the shelves appear grotesque and sinister. Professor Snape watched the students with cold eyes as they filed into the room, and for once Artemis didn't want to follow Hermione to the front. Unfortunately for her, Hermione refused to sit anywhere else, and she was stuck under Snape's piercing gaze. He silenced the students once everyone had arrived and immediately began roll call. Once he reached Harry's name, he paused and gave him an ominous look.

"Ah, yes," Professor Snape said in a quiet voice. "Harry Potter, our new... celebrity." He snarled as the last word rolled off his tongue. Harry remained silent as the professor eyed him up and down, but Snape carried on with roll call without another hiccup. Afterward he lowered his scroll and gave the class a look that said he was disappointed before they'd even began. In an eerily soft whisper he said, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses..." A shiver went down Artemis' spine, and she sunk a little lower in her seat. "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death-" He paused and let his gaze sweep the room once more. "-if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." No one in the room dared to make a sound. In fact, Hermione was the only one who actually looked eager to begin.

"Potter!" Snape snapped. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"I don't know, sir," Harry answered. Snape sneered at him and clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"Clearly fame isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter: where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione had her hand raised so high Artemis was afraid she was going to topple over. She tugged on Hermione's robes, but her friend ignored her.

"I don't know, sir," he said quietly.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming to class, eh, Potter? What is the difference, Potter," Snape practically spat, "between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Artemis actually knew the answer to this one, but she didn't dare raise her hand. Hermione, however, shot out of her seat and stood on her tippy toes.

"I don't know," Harry replied. "I think Hermione does, though. Why don't you try her?" There were a few snickers in the back of the room, but Snape was far from pleased.

"Sit down," he barked at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." He paused and looked around. "Well, why aren't you all copying that down?" The class was suddenly alive with the sound of students rummaging for quills and parchment. Artemis was so nervous she almost spilled her ink everywhere. As the students started scribbling, Snape also added, "A point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

Artemis was beyond relieved when they were dismissed. They hadn't so much as looked at a cauldron during class, but they took enough notes to make their hands numb. Lunch was a welcome reprieve from the stress of the first day of school, and Artemis was in a good mood by the time they reached Defense Against the Dark Arts class. As they entered the room many of the students' noses scrunched up or covered their face with their hands. Professor Quirrell's room stank of garlic, which he insisted would protect him from a vampire he'd met in Romania. This released a flood of questions from Seamus, who kept the professor busy telling stories almost the entire class. The last thing Seamus asked about was Professor Quirrell's turban, but the teacher became flustered and expertly dodged the subject.

The last class of the day was Charms. It was taught by Professor Flitwick, who was not even tall enough to see over his desk. There were rumors he had goblin in his blood, but he always denied it. Artemis really liked the peculiar little man. When he got to Harry's name in roll call he let out a squeak and fell backwards off his stack of books, soliciting a round of giggles from the class. Charms turned out to be Artemis' favorite subject, and she was extraordinarily good at it. Most of the charms they learned that day she was able to pick up right away. Some students were left repeating themselves and waving their wands for minutes, but she managed to do it after two or three tries.

By 5:32 Artemis and Hermione were done with classes and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. Quidditch practice was usually scheduled from 6:13-8:04, but since tryouts hadn't happened the first years had the rest of the evening off. Hermione dove straight into her homework, but Artemis was tired of being stuck inside. She decided to take a walk outside but ended up lying on her back on the Great Lawn. She had her eyes closed and was enjoying the warm grass when she heard footsteps approaching. She kept her eyes closed, thinking whoever it was would pass by, but the feet stopped next to her head. When she peeked open an eye, she saw Draco standing over her.

"What are you doing?" he asked flatly.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm lying in the sun."

"Why?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Why not?" she asked, equally confused. "Don't you never lay in the sun?"

"The ground is dirty." Artemis laughed out loud.

"This is fine grass." She slid her arms along the ground as if she were making a snow angel. "Just lay down and try it out."

"No thanks." There was a pause as Draco sat beside her and stared ahead.

After a few seconds Artemis asked, "How was your first day?"

"It went well. I did great in my classes," he boasted. "Snape loves me."

"He scares me," she said quietly, remembering his cold, black eyes.

"I know, isn't it great?" She shot him a sideways glance but remained silent. "That Quirrell is such a buffoon. Snape should have that job, though I bet Quirrell would manage to blow up half the school if they switched positions."

"He's not that bad," Artemis said, sitting up. "He's just... different. There's nothing wrong with that." Draco laughed.

"He's more than different."

"You shouldn't be so harsh," she scolded him. "He's probably been through a lot that frayed his nerves."

"Why are you sticking up for him?" Draco asked in a snotty voice. Artemis huffed and glared at him.

"You're being rude for no reason. It takes more effort to be mean than it does to just keep your trap shut."

Draco looked as though he had something to say, but he decided to keep it to himself. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Just try not to be so mean next time." She glanced down at her watch. "I should probably head back inside and get started on my homework, or I'll never finish."

"Yeah." Draco remained seated as she stood up and smoothed out her robes. "See you later," he said, looking up at her.

"You too," she replied before walking away.


End file.
